To Do The Unthinkable
by MrsWolfPack
Summary: Oneshot. She likes to play a game. It's her favourite one. What happens when one of our guys gets caugth in the crossfire of said game? Will it work out or will this game kill them both? Dedicated to Fayaluzzaline :D Enjoy!


**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**So this is a Seth oneshot that was requested by a lovely reader and friend, Fayaluzzaline and is dedicated to her :) I hope you and especially she likes it and I'd appreciate some feedback also :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy! **

**To Do The Unthinkable**

**Oneshot **

**Narrative Point of View**

The chase was on. She was so fast. The male with her was faster so they knew that the girl would be their easiest and first target out of the two. And they would catch her. She and the male was paying way too many visits to their home and they wanted to know why before they killed them both. But they had to catch them first and they were fast so it was taking them far longer to catch them then they would have liked. They were desperate to get to them and kill them as the longer they were her,e the more danger their families were in. They couldn't risk their families. They needed to protect them. That was their purpose.

They were closing in on them, They wouldn't get away this time. They'd make sure of it. They never expected them to split up though. Their leader divided them up into two groups, half veering off towards the man whilst he himself charged on after the girl. They weren't far behind, only a leap away. They leaped. They missed. They ran on. The chase continued. They were approaching dangerous territory. The boarder, the boundary between them and the others. They couldn't cross but the girl seemed to know this, teetering on the edge of the boundary, teetering on the edge, running right alongside the line as if to taunt them and make them cross by accident. Toying with them.

That's why she begs Alan to come here. She loves a good chase, being chased. These mutts provide her with just that and are pretty good at it too. She loved to hear their frustrated growls whenever she dodges them and evades their advances. She never knew the wolves to be so much fun. The sandy coloured one especially. He's nearly caught her the most times out of them all. A part of her wanted him to catch her but she wasn't going to allow that. If she did, her game would end and she wasn't ready for that. She was having way too much fun.

Alan, however, wasn't and he wanted this silly game to end right now. He wanted nothing more than to tear the stupid mutts to shreds. They had nothing on him; he was too fast for them. It was his sister, Aline, who he was worried about. She was playing with fire and he genuinely thought that she was going to get burned. Badly. Even now, she taunts their Alpha, the one leading the party chasing her across the boarder of their home. He's never understood his sister's tendencies. She was a wild card and not even he could control her urges.

Their Alpha was getting frustrated, just like every other time they chased. He just didn't know what they wanted and it was irritating him to no end. The more they came, the more it annoyed him because it was like they only came here to be chased. It didn't seem they wanted anything but that. Of course, they had to oblige for the simple fact that it was their job to rid their home of leeches. They're a constant danger and needed to be dealt with. They needed to end it. Game over. They had to catch them first. Something they were getting closer and closer to achieving.

"Enough of this!" Alan growled impatiently, closing his eyes and everything changed, drastically.

The male's pursuers skidded to a halt, perplexed as to what just happened. One minute their noses were burning with the stench of bleach and sugar and then in the next...nothing. How is that possible? No one can just stop smelling. Everyone has a scent. So why did the man's just...disappear? They were baffled, scanning the trees as they lost sight of the stupid leech but there was nothing. This sent an overwhelming amount of anger to course through their minds and they all growled, frustrated. The girl laughed in the distance, judging by her pursuers' growls that her big brother had evaded. Too bad, she wasn't finished just yet.

_What the hell? Where did the leech go? _the silver wolf growled, angrily. _It's not possible for him to just VANISH like that!_

_Paul, lead everyone here. We've nearly caught the girl. _Their Alpha commanded, irate with the little leech girl as she weave through the trees, making it harder for them to keep sight of her. Paul did as he was told, running to head the leech off from the front.

They ran for a good fifteen minutes, never loosing sight of the little leech but never getting any closer. Paul and his group were just approaching the head of her now and the Alpha sensed that it was nearly over. He growled in command and the girl laughed, throwing her head back with mirth as she changed course. Paul knew this and changed accordingly and the wolves knew that she was heading towards a clearing. The clearing where she would meet her end.

The girl broke the trees, flitting to the centre as she knew that she was trapped her in this meadow. She stood still, looking at her nails as she waited for the mutts to catch up, a slight smile gracing her perfect lips as she thought of what was about to play out. They came from both sides of her, one group lead by a huge jet back wolf she knew as the Alpha and then on the opposite end to them, a dark silver wolf who was growling so fiercely at her, she was positive there was no animals in a 100 mile radius of their little meeting.

The wolves slowed down, confused as to why she'd stopped. Perhaps she knew her game was up and her undead life over? She just stood in the middle of the clearing, fair game and unprotected. The Alpha had a small worry of the male in the back of his mind but he brushed it aside, leaving him for another day. One was all that was available today so that's all they'll be tearing apart. The broke the tree line either side of her but she didn't move, continuing to look at her nails as if bored all of a sudden. Her audacity! She wasn't scared? Paul growled menacingly but she paid him no mind, not even a glance. Her lips turned up into a smirk as she turned to the Alpha, her eyes filled with mirth. This made the Alpha growl.

"Oh dear...You caught me. I guess the game's over." she said in a sad, childlike voice, almost as if she was mocking them. They all growled, desperate to know what her problem was. "Whatever are we going to do now?"

The alpha growled one last time before sprinting back into the trees, phasing and tugging his cut offs on, angrily before sprinting back out. The girl hadn't moved, still looking over his pack with much interest. He growled to get her attention and she gave him it, slowly. She smiled sweetly upon seeing this man, loving the scowl on his face.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want on our territory?" he snarled. She faked shock, putting her hand to her chest in hurt.

"That's no way to speak to a guest, or even a lady for that matter." She replied in a condescending tone. The wolves snarled and she laughed a tinkling laugh.

"A lady? You're not even alive! As for you being a guest, you're not welcome here." Paul snarled, now out of his wolf form. The girl spun around, eyebrows raised and still mockingly hurt. "And don't act to innocent and sweet. That's not going to fly."

"What's your business here?" the Alpha asked impatiently, glaring holes in the side of the leech's head. The girl smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing really." she answered, nonchalantly.

"Then why are you here?" Paul snarled. She shrugged again.

"I was bored. I love aggravating you guys. It's fun." she giggled and they couldn't believe their ears. She was bored?

"Bored. Damnit, we've been chasing you because you've been BORED?" Paul bellowed, making nearby birds scatter from the trees.

"Yeah. What of it?" she asked, flippantly.

"You've been placing our families in danger, Leech. That won't be taken lightly." the Alpha snarled. She chuckled.

"What's our name, Brute?"

"Sam Uley, not that it matters. You'll be dead in a few minutes." he promised and she smiled, lightly, as if she knew some secret that they didn't. Again, the male sprang to mind and he scanned the trees. Nothing. She was bluffing.

"Oh, well, that's a shame. You were such good fun, you know. Especially that sandy one over there. You nearly had me quite a few times over the last couple of months." she grinned, looking Seth's wolf over. He growled lightly, hating that she had brought up his failure in capturing her so many times. He hated that it was the case. He ran over to the trees to phase back and returned a minute later.

"I assure you it won't happen again, Leech." he vowed, scowling.

And then he met her eyes. He froze. Not just from what was happening, but the fact that it was. She was a vampire. A soulless being. He was alive. It wouldn't work at all. But it was happening. He was imprinting and there was nothing he could do about it. What was wrong with him? Was he defective? Surely, there was something wrong with him if he'd imprinted on a leech. This wasn't happening. He wanted to believe that but he couldn't. She was his everything. Beautiful in every way. Her shiny, brown locks flowed down to her waist, her glistening, diamond like skin that was caught in the sunlight mesmerized him but it was her eyes that caught him out in more than one way.

Golden. Cullen golden. She was a vegetarian. Like the Cullens. Was she a friend of theirs? Did they know her? Edward never mentioned anyone coming to visit them. Was it simply by chance that she was like them? Surely, the Cullens are the only vampires with that lifestyle. They were just the only ones that they knew about. But she didn't hurt people. That's why none of their people had disappeared, or even the people of Forks. They fed from animals.

She gazed back at him, unable to decipher his expression. Why had he frozen? Why was he looking at her like that? Was he mentally challenged, perhaps? It was plausible, I suppose. His companions seemed, not confused, but utterly shocked and some even repulsed at the expression on his face. Sam had that of recognition and understanding on his face. What was happening?

He couldn't stop it from coming out his mouth. He had no control on whatever he did. "You're beautiful..." he breathed before frowning. Some of his brothers gasped with shock. They couldn't believe that that just happened. Did he...Did he just imprint? On a LEECH? How was that even possible? It shouldn't be. It was repulsive and wrong. Sam knew now that they couldn't kill the leech now. It would devastate him. He now found himself in a very difficult position.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked, genuinely shocked at the wolf's words. He called her beautiful. Of course, she knew she was. Every vampire was beautiful but being called that by what was supposed to be their mortal enemies was just baffling.

Again, he couldn't stop it. "I said you're beautiful. What's your name?" Seth asked, once again drawn in by her beauty, especially her skin. They were little tiny beacons that were calling him forth. He felt the overwhelming need to touch her, to protect her. To simply hold her in his arms. What was wrong with him? She was a lee- Suddenly, he couldn't even bring himself to call her the name him and his brothers have always called her kind. His wolf just wouldn't let him. It hurt him to even think of her like that.

She was even more baffled. He wanted to know her name? What for? She was dead anyway. What would be the point? He'll probably forget about her as soon as she was a pile of ash. But even with those thoughts, she felt the need to answer so frowning, she replied, "Aline. Aline Night."

"Aline..." he repeated to himself, letting the name sink in and match itself to her face, her beauty. It fit perfectly and he smiled. "I'm Seth."

She smiled just as a female came out of the tree line. She also noticed one of the wolves were gone, the light grey one. Was this her? "Seth! What are you doing? Stop having a mental trip and kill her already!" the woman screamed and Seth suddenly growled at her, springing into front of Aline, protectively. Everyone was frozen, even Seth. Had he just done that? Yes, yes he had. Why? Because the thought of anything or anyone harming this beautiful creature made his blood boil. He would protect her with his life, even against his own sister and brothers.

"Seth, what have you done?" Quil breathed, stunned, looking between him and the leech with pure shock.

Seth ignored his question and growled again in warning before saying, "You can't harm her."

"Why the hell not? She's a leech on our lands and she must be killed!" Leah shrieked, becoming very impatient with her little brother. He snarled again. "Seth, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Leah..." Sam warned, carefully eyeing Seth.

"I said, you can't harm her!" Seth shouted, protectively.

"She's a leech!"

"SHE'S MY IMPRINT!" Seth bellowed back, making Leah freeze, her eyes bulging out at his words. No. No, no, no, no, no. He can't have imprinted on a freaking leech! He's her little brother! She wouldn't allow it.

"Come away, Seth." Leah ordered in a deadly calm voice. Seth scowled at his sister. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to get him away from Aline so that she could kill her. Over his dead body. He would never allow it. "Seth, I mean it! Get the hell away from that leech!"

"Stop calling her that! You're getting nowhere near her!"

Aline just stood back, watching the whole shouting match between, what seemed brother and sister, with confusion and wonder. What the bloody hell was an imprint? Why was she that to this Seth? She found that she liked it but pushed the feeling aside. This was nonsense!

"Are you going to kill me or not because quite frankly, I'm bored!" Aline shouted, annoyed. Everyone looked at her. Leah with anger and hate. Sam and the other wolves with shock and disgust whilst Seth looked at her with...love? Adoration? Devotion? No, that was impossible. We were enemies. She saw a flicker of hurt and sadness at her words also and suddenly felt guilty.

"You want to die?" Seth asked, sorrowfully. She frowned at his tone. What does he care? "I care a lot." Whoa, did I say that out loud? "Yeah..."  
"Oh...right...Well, of course I don't want to but you're going to anyway, right?" She asked, confused. Seth frowned, shaking his head as Leah nodded, scowling. Seth snarled at his sister.

"Leah, stand down. You know what this means. We can't harm her but she does need to come with us." Sam said and Aline froze. Go with them? Like a hostage? Oh, hell no!

Whilst the wolf pack in front of her argued, she took her chance, shooting to her right towards the tress. Seth screamed out after her as she made a mad dash for her life, her freedom. She heard them give chase immediately but something about it felt off. It was like they were chasing to capture and stop her, not kill her. She also felt the strong pull to stop and just let them catch her become stronger, to let _him_ catch her become stronger.

A dark figure appeared at her left side, startling her but she soon caught herself when she saw Alan, looking quite angry to be honest but he scooped her up, being able to run her away faster if she was in his arms. She clutched on, thankful and irritated that her big brother was her. Thankful because a big part of her didn't want to be a hostage in the hands of these wolves and then irritated because a small part of her hated that he'd spoiled her time with the sandy coloured one. Seth, his name was. Why was she feeling like this?

Seth ran as if his life depended on it. He knew that if she got away, she'd be out of her life forever and he couldn't let that happen. He needed her. He needed her like he needed air to breathe, like he needed for to operate. He had to catch her and explain. He needed to explain how much he needed her before she disappeared right before his eyes.

Then it happened again. Their scent vanished and Seth could feel his heart being ripped apart. He howled in pain as he dropped to the ground, panting. His brothers and sister abandoned their chase, skidding to a stop before springing to Seth's side.

_So it really did happen? He imprinted? _Leah asked astonished as she looked on at her writhing brother. Sam nodded, sadly and stepped forwards.

_Seth, phase back. I'll carry you home._ Sam ordered.

_N-No...We n-need to f-find her. P-please..._ He wept/howled. Sam sighed.

_She's gone, Seth. I'm sorry._ He whispered. Seth whimpered and phased back, tears streaking his face as Sam hoisted him onto his back and made the way back the Clearwater residence.

* * *

**Aline's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't fathom out what just happened. Why was that wolf, Seth, staring at me with what could only be described as love, devotion and adoration. I couldn't understand why. The more I thought about it, the more I truly thought he was mentally challenged. But then, the more I thought about _him_, my heart swelled and I was scared of that fact. He was the enemy. I shouldn't be feeling the things I was, the things that only started once he'd looked me in the eyes. Was I under a spell? I had to be. Right now, my game played out a lot more seriously than I would have ever dreamed.

"What the hell was that?" Alan shouted at me as we were half way through Canada . I cringed at his tone, side glancing him, carefully. I hated it when he shouted at me. He had the perfect voice to make anyone feel like a scolded child and right now, I felt like one. "You silly, stupid girl!"

"Shut up! Stop acting like my big brother, Damnit! You're my twin. We are equals. I do not answer to you!" I shouted, glaring a hole into his head. He scowled right back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who else is supposed to keep you safe? I'm all you have and I would risk my life to keep you safe. I seem to be doing that a lot lately since you insist to play stupid, reckless games with the mutts! How can I keep you safe when you make it so hard?" He shouted, angrily.

"I never ask you to!"

"I am your brother, Aline! It's practically my job!"

"Then quit if it's so much of an inconvenience!" I screamed, turning away. If I could, I would have cried right now. I hate it when he's like this. This isn't the first time he's thrown my safety in my face in the form of a 'job', as a 'burden'. I heard him sigh behind me but I refused to turn and meet the gaze I could feel burning into the back of my head.

"Aline…" He sighed behind me and I could sense him coming nearer. I matched him step for step and he sighed again. "Ali, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I shouted at you but you infuriate me. You're my little sister and I want to keep you safe. Can you really blame me for that?"

I sighed, turning back to look into his golden eyes. They were slightly pleading and I closed my eyes, my arms still crossed as I mumbled, "No."

"Please, no more wolves?" he begged, lightly, stepping forwards to close the space between us so that he could wrap his arms around me. I sighed and leaned into him.

"Alright." I grumbled and I had to bite back a shout of pain as a sharp jolt shot through my chest. Alan was oblivious, caught up in our brother/sister moment but all I could feel was total devastation and loneliness. What the hell? What was wrong with me? It must be the spell.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and even as a human, I can never recall being in so much pain. What the hell was this? I felt like my heart was being ripped in two; that my soul was being ripped in two. What was the cause of this? I was trying to keep it from my brother but these past couple of days, he's been noticing the way my body curls over itself when we're resting from our hunts. He sees that my instincts are becoming weaker, to a point where he was having to hunt for me and bring me his kill to feed off. He was beginning to see just how miserable I was being. He knew something was wrong and was so worried for me.

Just a couple of days ago, we were having an argument for the reason of my down right misery and he'd brought up the wolves again and that I was being stupid for missing the game I had started with. My legs buckled from beneath me when he mentioned the wolves. Only one in particular came to my mind and I cringed away from the pain in my heart. Seth...I winced at the name. Why was he making me react this way? What had he done to me with that one simple eye contact? I was losing my will to live this fake life I was granted and all I wanted was to die if I didn't see him. What was up with that? I was willingly yearning to see a wolf again. My worst enemy.

It was getting to a point where I couldn't even move. It was like my body just closed down, or whatever. I don't know how it could when I was already dead but it wasn't physical. It was more emotional lock down. My bewildering, blistering sadness was so raw that it paralysed me. Alan was so scared for me. He didn't know what to do but he had an idea that it was something to do with the wolves.

**Alan's Point of View**

What was going on with Aline? Day by day, she's been getting weaker. I was so worried about her and I wanted to get to the root of the problem. I had a nagging feeling in the bottom of my stomach that it had something to do with them godforsaken wolves. I swear, if they've cast some sort of spell on her I would kill every single one of them. I would hunt them one by one and make sure I get all of them. And then when I got to this Seth, I would make sure that his death was as slow and painful as I could possibly make it.

But first, I had to find them and ask them what they had done. If I didn't like their answer then that's when the hunt will begin. I had to take Aline with me, however and I wasn't sure if I liked that fact. I could hardly leave her here, somewhere in Canada, in this condition. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. No, I would take her with me and make sure they see what they've done to her. I would find them if it killed me though, I doubt it would be that hard.

There was a time in my life where it was hard for me too. Something in my life sent me spiralling and I was afraid because Aline was showing something far too close to what I was going through. I prayed to whatever God we vampires prayed to that this wasn't anything like what happened to me but I wasn't holding anything out. I would get to the bottom of this.

**Jake's Point of View**

"How is he?" I whispered to Jared, who stood outside Seth's open bedroom door, peering in with a worried expression on his face as he watched Sue, Leah and Emily give Seth a sponge bath. Though, it was no use. He was sweating up a fever that would have long killed any normal human. Hell, even our normal temperature would have killed any normal human. No, Seth felt hot even to me. He sighed and shook his head at me, sadly.

"He's not good. I'm not gonna lie, Dude. He's in bad shape." Jared whispered back, aggrieved.

We were all worried about him. He's been like this for the last two weeks. He hardly moved in the beginning but now, he's bed ridden. He couldn't function, he had a temperature that you truly could cook an egg on. Not that we've tried as of yet. Everyone was constantly here. Hardly any of us have been able to concentrate on anything with Seth in this condition but I knew that we were far from it being over with Aline still out there. We had to find her if we hoped to get our brother back but I had no idea where to start. It was big world outside the reservation and she could be anywhere in it. She could be on another continent for all we knew and that thought saddened me. She really could be lost and we could lose our brother for good.

I clapped Jared on his shoulder, turning as I couldn't see my brother in that state again. I walked back downstairs, my head bowed. Everyone turned to look at me but I ignored them, taking a seat next to Brady and Paul before placing my head in my hands. I felt like crying, like I have done for quite a few days now but I couldn't. I was an Alpha. I would keep strong for my Pack and would not show my weakness if front of Sam. But my resolve was slowly weakening every time I saw him that way. There wasn't much more I could take.

"Jake, we have to find her." Sam murmured from across the room. I looked up at him, sighing.

"You're telling me? I've thought about it, Sam but where the hell do we even start? She could be in Africa for all we know. I just don't know how we can fix this." I replied, strained. He sighed, along with everyone else.

At that moment, Collin and a new kid, Alex, came bursting through the door, faces frantic and slightly hopeful at the same time. I shot to my feet at their entrance, ready to shoot out there if I was needed. Collin beamed at me. "Sam, Jake, you need to come with us. Now." he panted, quickly. I frowned, looking over at Sam.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked, warily.

"A leech called Alan is here." Alex explained, the hope intensifying when he said, "And he's holding a girl that looks an awful lot like Aline."

We all gasped. Surely, we couldn't be this lucky. No. This was too good to be true. It was a trap, surely.

"Not to mention she seems to be in a similar condition to Seth." Collin added, smiling slightly. I know that it wasn't at the prospect of her being as bad as Seth. It was over the prospect of it being her that this Alan carried. The prospect of having found Aline and get Seth back to his living, normal self.

I wasn't about to get my hopes up though, no matter how much I want to. I had to look at this logical. "What did he say he wanted?" I asked, cautiously.

"That we did something his sister and he demanded to know what." Collin replied. I nodded, glancing at Sam who also nodded.

"Jared, Brady stay here with Seth and the girls. Let's say we go see what this Alan wants, Sam?" I asked and he nodded, walking towards the door. Everyone followed behind, eager to just see if this girl was Aline. If it was, we had no idea what we'd do. Hell, we were that desperate at this moment that we were willing to just snatch her from this Alan and kill him off.

We all phased and ran off into the woods, behind Collin and Alex who were leading the way. It wasn't long before I smelt them. Two vampires. It burned my nose and I had to remind myself that we need to talk to them so I could fight the urge to rip them to shreds. Soon, we came to a big clearing and in the middle, a man, the same man that I remember seeing through Paul's mind as he chased him a few weeks ago. Again, in Paul's mind, I saw his recognition.

_Sam, that's him. That's the guy who was with Aline._ Paul informed us all.

I focused more on the girl in his arms but her face was turned away from us, into his chest as he cradled her protectively. The expression on this Alan's face was murderous and accusing as he stared us down, one by one. His voice was harsh and demanding. "What the hell did you do to my sister!"

Sam and I ran off into the woods to phase and came back out as men. Alan glared at us, fiercely and now, from this angle, I could see her face. It was her. It was Aline. She didn't look good at all. I never even knew that Vampires good look so defenceless and, well, malfunctioned. She looked paled than anyone that I've ever seen and she was a vampire.

"Alan, is it?" Sam asked. Alan sighed, impatiently.

"Forget the damn formalities and courtesy. I want to know what you mutts did to my sister!" Alan growled.

"One of our brothers, Seth his name is, has imprinted on your sister." I replied, cautiously. Alan scowled.

"She's under a spell?" Alan asked, viciously. I sighed.

"No. Yes. Well, kind of. It's complicated."

"Then please, enlighten me. I have time. I have eternity." Alan replied, impatiently.

"There's something we wolves do, it's called Imprinting. It's where a wolf sees their...their soul mate for the very first time and a bond is formed. The bond is so strong that neither person can deny it. They _have_ to be together, or at least around each other. She becomes his sun, his moon, his everything. His soul purpose is to make her happy, keep her safe and love her for the rest of his life. It's the same for her too. All she wants is to be with him. That's all that matters." Sam explained, carefully and we all watched throughout the explanation Alan's expression change from confusion to anger, anger to bewilderment, bewilderment to disgust and finally, settling on defeat. That on confused me. Why was he defeated? It made no sense. I glanced at Sam to see he was just as confused but we both waited for him to say something. He was looking down at Aline like she was the one thing in his world that mattered. She was his sister after all.

He finally looked up. "Take us. Take us to this Seth." he demanded and it surprised us all into further silence. Had he just asked to be...detained? Surely not. The look on his face told me he was being 100% serious. I looked at Sam and he just shrugged.

"What are you thoughts on the imprinting thing?" Sam asked, carefully. Alan sighed.

"What you've described. The feelings; the fact of soul mates. Everything...Is what I used to have." he replied, looking us right in the eyes. I frowned. What did he mean? He sighed, seeing my question. "I lost my mate in a war in the South. The very same war that one of the Cullen sons had escaped. Jasper, I believe his name is. Jasper Hale. He may remember me. He may not. I was a newborn he was ordered to kill but I escaped, along with my sister. We've been nomads for the last...160 years. My Charity was killed before I could get her out too, also a newborn in the same war I was fighting."

I looked down. The pain and sorrow shining in this nomad vampire's eyes was painful to even see, let alone experience. I would never be able to survive if I lost my Nessie, just as I knew none of the other imprinted guys could bare to lose their imprints either. We've all seen Seth. Alan had gone through that and survived it to boot. He was strong, no matter how much it hurt and went against my instincts to think.

And he'd brought Aline here, knowing that if we wanted to, we could have killed him on the spot. He risked his life, or whatever he had, for his sister and for the goal of getting her back, just like we were trying to do for Seth. I respected him for that, I never would have thought I would see the day where I'd respect a vampire who didn't have Cullen or Hale at the end of their names. But here I was, surprising myself.

"So...I will ask again. Can you please help me fix this? Take me to him." he asked, softer than I would have expected. He was giving in to whatever our wishes were just as long as we'd take him to Seth. Like we were going to argue with him, not after what we've all just been speaking about, about fixing Seth as Alan was trying to fix Aline. I looked at Sam and he nodded, inclining his head towards the direction of Seth's house. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for bringing her here. We've been worried about our brother. We resolved to search for the two of you but...had no idea where to start," I told him. He nodded.

"We were in Canada." he replied, simply.

We all started towards the Clearwater residence. Some of us took point while others dropped back behind Alan. He was following willingly but we could risk him changing his mind and trying to run from us. We had to get Aline to Seth whether Alan liked it or not. Jared and Brady growled when Alan entered the house behind me, Sam and Paul but we soon calmed them down, explaining the situation. Alan laid Aline on the sofa, kneeling beside her as she roused from whatever she was in. it couldn't have been a slumber because vampires don't sleep.

Her eyes opened and she looked confused, though I could see a slither of a smile and hope in her eyes. She must feel Seth's presence in the house. Right then, Emily called from the bedroom.

"Sam, Seth's moving. He's waking up." she sounded excited and worried at the same time and Sam took off up the stairs with Jared and Collin.

"Alan?" Aline's voice sounded through the room and she sounded as confused as she looked. We were all focused on her and we knew when our scent registered in her nose because she gasped, leaping up from the sofa and crouching, not aggressively but defensively, in a corner on the opposite side of the room. She looked even more confused and started to take in her surroundings. "Where am I? Why am I here? Alan, you said no more wolves!"

"Yes, Ali, I know but...you weren't well and I figured it had something to do with these mu- these wolves so I brought you here." Alan explained, cautiously. She frowned.

"What's wrong with me? I feel kinda better but the ache is still there. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She screamed at us, frantically. She was super scared now. I've never seen a vampire a pear so vulnerable before. Alan stepped closer.

"Ali, Ali calm down. I know what's wrong." Alan started to explain but we were all stopped as a 'Oh my God...' shot through the room like it was shouted through a mega phone, even if it was only whispered. We all shot around to come face to face with Seth. He was awake. He was standing, barely, but he still was. He was looking directly at Aline, his eyes as wide as saucers as he took her in. His mouth was slack and he was frozen on the spot. I noticed that Aline was also and the electricity was powerful in the room, as was the tension. Alan looked uncomfortable with Seth looking at his sister like he was but knew why, which helped I guess.

We were started again as Seth began to speak again. "I thought I lost you...Aline..." he whispered, stepping further into the room, his eyes glued to Aline's slightly shaking form. She still looked confused and she really was unconscious or whatever when we were explaining imprinting. She didn't know why she was like she was. Upon Seth's approach, she backed away into the wall. He looked hurt and stopped in his tracks, his hand stretching forwards. "Please...Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

**Seth's Point of View**

Behind him, Alan snorted at the prospect but we ignored him, watching at soul mates were reunited.

She was close. I could feel her. It felt almost like a dream but in my heart, I knew she was here, in this house. In my house. I smelt vampire and that only strengthened what I felt and now I knew. She was here. My Aline...She was here. I could see her again. Perhaps, hopefully, she would let me hold her. Oh God, please let me hold her. I craved her. I needed to feel her in my arms. I felt like I wouldn't survive without her.

I started to wake and stir, shifting my head from side to side to expel some of the haziness in my mind. I was startled by Em's voice. "Sam, Seth's moving. He's waking up."

I soon heard the tell tale footsteps of a couple of my brothers, one being Sam no doubt, as they climbed the stairs. I groaned, pushing myself up from the pillow into a sitting position just as Sam and Jared came through the bedroom door, gasping and smiling when they saw me. I tried to smile back but I guess it came out as a grimace.

"Seth, hey, how do you feel?" Jared asked, sitting on the side of my bed. I sighed.

"Jared, Sam, I can feel her. S she here? Oh God, please...is she here?" I begged, looking up at them pleadingly. They both smiled and my heart lurched as my eyes widened. "R-Really? I-I don't...I-I don't believe you. Pleas,e don't be cruel, is she really?"

"Yes, Seth. She's downstairs. Come and see if you don't believe us." Jared chuckled, his happy mood rubbing off on me and I smiled much more like an actual smile, not my usual grimace.

"Please, Jared. I won't be able to take it if she isn't." I whimpered, bowing my head. They all sighed.

"Do you think of us to be that cruel, Seth?" Emily asked, hurt. I frowned, shaking my head. "Then come on, she's waiting for you."

I hesitated but eventually got out of bed with a little bit of a struggle. I had to lean on Sam on the way out of my room but the closer I got to the living room, the stronger I became. I could stand on my own and the pull I felt inside of my became stronger than ever. They were telling the truth, they had to be.

Once I rounded the corner into the living room, I froze, my eyes locking onto the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life as I uttered the words, 'Oh my God...' My Aline. They _were_ right, they _were_ telling me the truth. There she stood, right in front of me, in the flesh. She looked so scared and confused but all I could do was stare. She stared right back, her eyes as wide as mine and I was quite sure that my mouth was hanging wide open but I didn't care. My eyes feasted on her form, committing it to memory. But that didn't matter. As I looked at her, I vowed to never let her go again. I would keep her here. She is mine. All mine. Mine to hold. Mine to touch. Mine to love. I wanted to do all those things right now but I was still frozen.

Then my body worked on its own, not giving me a choice in the matter as it stepped froward. My voice rang out, surprising even me. "I thought I lost you...Aline..." I breathed. Damn, I just confused her even more but she seems as captivated as me. I stepped forward again, craving to touch her but she back away, trembling. It hurt. It really hurt. I was sure my face showed it but I tried to hide it the best as I could. I stopped, not wanting to scare her anymore as I simply extended a hand towards her in plea as I said, "Please...Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

I vaguely heard someone snort but paid them no mind. I watched as Aline frowned, thoughtfully. I wouldn't release her eyes from my hold. It was like looking into her eyes was the only thing keeping me sane. I tested another step forward and I was thankful that she didn't move again. She watched me carefully but I would never hurt her. I continued my advance. I was only a metre away from her now. I could feel her, barely. I was only an arms length away and I wanted nothing more than to reach forwards.

**Aline's Point of View**

What was he doing to me? He looked at me with those huge, brown eyes and captivated me until I could hardly move. He walked forwards slowly and I didn't even acknowledge the fact that being that could potentially kill me was coming closer. All I could think was that he was coming nearer; it soothed the ache in my chest. He wasn't far away now and I wanted nothing more than to touch him. I wanted him to hold me and warm me up with his intense temperature but at the same time, my head was screaming that it could never work and that we were practically killing ourselves simply entertaining the idea. But then, were we dead even if we didn't? It was all so confusing and I couldn't wrap my abnormally vast mind around it.

We were silent for a long time and Seth seemed to be running something around his head, thoughtfully. I waited for him to finish, watching in wonder as his facial expressions changed with the argument in his head. Finally, he smiled and it made my dead heart melt. I smiled back and his only grew wider. He reached his hands forwards again, hovering just beside mine, giving me a choice to take it or not. I hesitated, watching his eyes carefully for any deception but all I saw was the love and other emotions that I'd seen that first time I looked him in the eyes. I felt like I could trust him and I couldn't fight it anymore. I reached out and our hands connected. I gasped as an electric current ran through us and we both smiled. His hand curled around mine, watching it as if to test if this was actually real. I did the same as he brought our hands up and in between us, entwining our fingers together slowly. His touch felt divine. It sent shivers down my cold spine. He smiled smugly at my reaction and I stuck my tongue out at him before I could help myself. He chuckled and it sent me in a daze.

"Come walk with me...Please?" he begged, quietly and I nodded. He beamed widely and tugged gently on my hand. I followed, keeping my head down as he lead me from the house. No one followed us, not even my brother and I felt guilty for leaving him in a house full of shape shifters. But I continued to allow him to drag me through the forest, letting him lead the way since he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

We emerged into a small clearing and I gasped, recognising it as the place where he put me under his spell. He lead me into the middle and let go of my hand. I missed his warmth immediately and wished for it back. He smiled, sheepishly and replaced his hand. I grinned. We stood there, looking at each other, taking each other's appearances in. We both looked awful, I'm sure but neither of us really cared. We were here and together and that's all that matters right now. I then broke the silence...

"So..."

"So..." he copied me and I giggled.

"So you wanted to talk?" I asked, shyly, bowing my head. I've never been so shy before. Seth brings it out of me and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"Don't worry, you're cute when you're being shy." he told me and I frowned. He chuckled., "You said that last bit out loud again." I blushed and he laughed at me.

"Stop it, you meanie." I pouted. He stopped and stepped closer to me, grasping my other hand and bringing both of our entwined hands to his chest. I could feel his heartbeat beneath my hands and I closed my eyes, simply feeling. I smiled at the thud, thud, thud and he squeezed my hands. I opened my eyes and saw him much closer than I had expected and I gasped. His nose was practically touching mine and I could feel his warm breath fanning across my lips, warming them. I closed my eyes briefly to escape the intensity of his gaze. "This isn't talking..."

"I know..." he whispered, so closely. I took an unneeded deep breath. "...I just want you to feel. Feel everything."  
And with that, his lips were on mine. I gasped into his mouth and he wasted no time in plunging his tongue deep inside my mouth. I moaned at the taste of him. His expected shifter stench wasn't present. I could only smell Seth. I could only smell pine, honey and a hint of cologne. I wondered if it was the same for him, if my vampire smell didn't present itself to him either.

He stepped closer, never breaking our connection as he wrapped his arms around me. This should have alerted me but I melted into him as he deepened the kiss, his hands cupping my sides after they'd wrapped around my back. He was so big! I felt like a dwarf in his arms but I wasn't complaining.

He needed to breathe, unlike me so he pulled away, though not that far as he started to trail his lips down my neck. I moaned, grasping at his hair. "Aline, you smell so good. You're so beautiful. Gorgeous. I'm so lucky...I love you, Baby."

I gasped again as his teeth began to nibble at my impenetrable skin. I gripped his hair and pulled him back. He frowned, panting. I smiled and he did too, knowing that I wasn't upset at him for whatever reason. "We should calm down." I whispered. He sighed but nodded, unwinding his arms from me before sitting down n the grass.

I sat beside him most of the day and he explained everything. He told me about his family, his life but most of all, what part I had in it, or what part he'd like me to have in it. Apparently, I was his imprint. I still wasn't sure how I felt about that but the idea of having Set in my life was so appealing. He didn't seem bothered by the barrier between our species, saying that his ancestors wouldn't have given me him if they objected to our relationship. I must admit, he had a point but what about the people that were still alive? Would they accept us? He came back with 'My brothers and sister just want me to be happy and you make me happy. I love you'. He'd said it twice now, that he loved me and I've answered him in kind neither time. Did I love him? Was it possible for a vampire to love a wolf? Really? As I looked at him, I knew the answer to that.

I rose onto my knees, crawling towards him as he watched me with mirth and curiosity. I grinned, crawling into his lap and he welcomed me willingly, wrapping his arms around me securely. I sat side ways on his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck and our faces so close together. He leaned forwards and rubbed his nose against mine. I guess that's his wolf saying he loved me. Smiled wider as he leaned in further and kiss me, softly and tenderly. The contrast between our skin was kind of refreshing. He warmed my cold, I cooled his hot. Perfect.

We sat there, kissing for a few minutes before I pulled away, allowing him to breathe. I grinned at him and returned his nose rub, to which he beamed. I giggled, shaking my head and just gazing at him.

And then I finally answered him...

"I love you, too, Seth."

* * *

**So...How did you like it?**

**Leave a review if you want to. I'd really appreciate it if you did :D**

**There are some profile pictures of Aline and Alan on my prfile also so check them out. (I apologise to Fay if they aren't as you pictured them D:)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


End file.
